


maybe we could fall in love tonight inside the backseat

by t_hens



Series: reddie [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, oh no the heatings broke we have to cuddle for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 'it was snowing thick, heavy, flakes that stuck to the ground. It piled up quickly, making the weather warning Eddie had ignored earlier in the day, annoyingly accurate. Cold stung at every part of his body it could touch except for the apples of his cheeks, which were still warm from the two glasses of expensive wine Richie had insisted on splurging on.'
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	maybe we could fall in love tonight inside the backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kiss me in the taxi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296815) by [t_hens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens). 



> happy birthday moody <3

When Eddie and Richie departed from the restaurant they’d picked for dinner, celebrating the finality of Eddie's divorce and the signing of his first solo lease, it was snowing thick, heavy, flakes that stuck to the ground. It piled up quickly, making the weather warning Eddie had ignored earlier in the day, annoyingly accurate. Cold stung at every part of his body it could touch except for the apples of his cheeks, which were still warm from the two glasses of expensive wine Richie had insisted on splurging on.

Richie was humming ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ under his breath as they waited on the curb for their Uber driver and Eddie elbowed him, giving him an excuse to press into him, as he mocked him gently for singing Christmas songs when he was Jewish, and when it was February.

“Gotta keep the spirit alive all year long, Eds,” he answered, peering down at Eddie and giving him a crooked smile. “That’s how Santa gets his power. Haven’t you ever seen The Santa Claus?”

He scoffed and elbowed him again, but stayed close when Richie pulled him against his body, wondering if Richie was using the cold as an excuse like Eddie was ready to if needed.

The car pulled up and they shuffled in quickly, shuddering in relief at the small amount of heat in the vehicle, though it wasn’t much warmer than outside.

“Sorry, guys! The heat’s starting to go out. Good thing you’re close right?!” The man laughed heartily at his own humor and inched the car forward. 

Normally Eddie might complain or make a fuss about a driver picking up passengers in a snowstorm with no heating, but he was still riding high from his dinner with Richie and all the shared soft glances and surprisingly non gross or inappropriate jokes and maybe just for tonight, he figured, one Yelp review could go unwritten. And Eddie's new post-divorce apartment was _was_ close but the snow had made traffic crawl to an even slower stop than a borough in New York was after five on a Saturday night. 

The driver had stopped speaking to them after, when asking Richie if he was in town for ‘business or pleasure,’ Richie answered ‘business for me, but for your mom’s pleasure,’ like he would any one of his friends or casual acquaintance. The driver was not so impressed, especially after telling Richie his mother was dead.

Richie’s face heated a brilliant red under the dim street lights they passed under and when Eddie leaned into his chest to suppress his laughter, he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“Guess I probably deserved that,” he said quietly after a moment, when Eddie had moved back slightly, but remained tucked into Richie’s side.

“You did. It’s retribution for all the slander against my dead mother,” he laughed quietly, peering up into his wide blue eyes and felt his own face flush.

Staring into his eyes, Eddie was unsurprised to find that the same all-consuming need he felt to have all of Richie’s attention on him, and how gratifying it felt when it was, still felt exactly the same as it had. It had been this way when they were ten, thirteen, seventeen; pushing and pulling until all they could see was the other. 

Time had done nothing to change that, even with the years in between they’d missed out on. The yearning he felt for Richie - all of Richie, even down to the obnoxious button ups and clunky glasses - was still right behind his ribs, where it had stayed all those years to remind him that he was missing a small part of himself and his heart, though he wouldn’t know that until much much later.

Eddie blinked himself out of his thoughts - remembering as he often did these days, it didn’t do him any favors to dwell on the past - and when he met his eyes again, Richie was already looking at him, a warm smile on his face. Being pressed close together to keep warm made it easy for Eddie to reach out to gently lay a hand on Richie’s thigh. 

Richie placed his own, larger, hand atop. Eddie’s breath hitched and he moved even closer but didn’t know what to do - what to say - his words failing him spectacularly. How could he put words to such a monumental feeling? Something that felt even bigger than himself. Being in love with Richie was just something he’d always known about himself, like he knew he had brown eyes and an ankle that hurt when it rained. But they’d never gotten the chance to figure things out before their time was stolen from them. Did Richie feel the same? Did he want this as much as Eddie did? Or even at all? 

“I can hear your brain working too hard, Eds,” Richie said softly against his ear, sending a shiver down his back that was different from the kind the cold caused. 

Eddie met his eyes when Richie leaned back and searched for a sign or a signal but Richie wasn’t as easy to read as he had been when they were young, so Eddie had to be brave, like Richie told him he was, and tell him how he felt:

“I love you. Like, I’m _in love_ with you, and I know that is probably gonna fuck things up and I’m sorry and -” 

What was sure to be a great rant was cut off by Richie’s free hand clasping Eddie's neck and bringing their lips together harshly. 

“Ow!”

“Fuck, ow, sorry,” Richie giggled, trying to shush Eddie who was about to start snort laughing into Richie’s completely weather-inappropriate leather jacket at the absurdity of it all. 

“Can we try that again?” Eddie asked once he could catch his breath again. 

“Yes, please.” 

It was easy the second time around to press their lips together and hold each other close. They’d always wrestled as kids, and they’d shared the hammock as a sort of unknowing lesson in masochism for both of them, but like this - with one of Richie’s hands cupping Eddie’s jaw and the other gripped tight around his hip - it felt like all of that had been practice and they were finally at the main event. 

Under any other circumstance, the frantic beating of his heart would probably sending Eddie in a panic, but the longer he kissed Richie, the longer he appreciated why people did things like skydiving and bull riding - there was something addicting about the way Richie made him feel like his whole body was a livewire just from a little kissing.

They broke apart after a few more lingering kisses, not wanting to further press their luck with their Uber driver, and smiled at each other, unable to stop themselves.

“Yeah?” Richie asked, like Eddie could possibly know what he meant.

Eddie did though, so he leaned forward to press one more kiss to Richie’s lips before laying his head on his shoulder so they could cuddle for the rest of the drive back to his apartment. 

“Yeah, Rich. Yeah.”


End file.
